


Leda es invisible (The best thing)

by Hendelie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hendelie/pseuds/Hendelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Leda es mecánica en la base de D'Quar, donde la flota de la Resistencia se prepara para una inevitable confrontación con la Primera Orden. 
</i></p><p>
  <i>Tímida casi hasta lo patológico, compulsiva y retraída, Leda no es precisamente una heroína, aunque está satisfecha con aportar su granito de arena. Pero no lo hace solo por la causa. Desde el anonimato y la distancia, su admiración por el mejor piloto de la Resistencia crece hasta convertirse en algo más.</i>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>

No llega a ser <i>fluffy</i>, pero casi. La historia salió sola escuchando la canción <i>«The best thing»</i> de Electric Youth. En la narración aparecen fragmentos de la misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leda es invisible (The best thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Para hacer a Leda he utilizado el personaje original de una amiga al que he cambiado algunos aspectos psicológicos. El objetivo final del fic es aportar una visión sobre la Resistencia y sobre el Líder Negro (Poe Dameron, no Martin Luther King) que creo que solo pueden extraerse desde los ojos de un don nadie, una don nadie en este caso. Además, tengo debilidad por los don nadies.
> 
> Espero que os guste ^_^ 
> 
> Link a la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfoLqZ-gtwU

**Leda es invisible**

**(The best thing)**

  

Leda es invisible, y no le importa.

Leda vive entre héroes. Algunos están ya consagrados, otros lo serán mañana, a veces sin desearlo. Algunos son anónimos, otros de renombre. Cada día, Leda se pasea entre ellos con la bolsa de herramientas en el hombro y las manos manchadas de grasa. Pero ella no tiene nada de heroína, no es más que una mecánica. Una de muchos. Una de tantos.

Leda es invisible, pero no se siente pequeña ni sola. Se sabe parte de algo más grande, de algo bueno y necesario. Sabe que tiene un lugar en el mundo y que lo ha encontrado. Y eso la llena de paz. Es un privilegio que no quiere olvidar, al que no desea acostumbrarse.

Leda se levanta por las mañanas en la base de la Resistencia en D’Quar y frota con la manga el dibujo garabateado de su padre que guarda tras un cristal. Le besa, «buenos días, papá».

Después empieza a trabajar, canturreando para sí, perdida en sus fantasías. Tiene algunos amigos con los que va a la cantina y pasea por los alrededores. Le gusta trepar a los árboles y dar de comer a las ardillas. También le gusta tallar madera y, claro, dibujar. Lo hace siempre que tiene ocasión.

Leda es invisible, y no le importa. Sus compañeros mecánicos, que también son invisibles, la conocen por su nombre. Los demás, los pilotos y los oficiales, solo ven su ropa y un atisbo de su rostro debajo de la gorra. Aun así, Leda se esfuerza en tener siempre una sonrisa para todos. Están en guerra, y la sonrisa es un tesoro que vale mucho y no cuesta nada. Tal vez hará más feliz a alguien con la suya, así que no la escatima. Es todo lo que tiene para entregar a la Resistencia: una sonrisa y un buen trabajo.

En horas de servicio, Leda siempre lleva la gorra y las gafas reglamentarias. Cuando termina de trabajar, se quita las horquillas y deja que su pelo oscuro vuelva a brillar bajo las estrellas. Lo lleva peinado hacia un lado porque es un poco tímida. Así puede esconderse detrás del cabello si hace falta.

Lo hace a menudo cuando los héroes están cerca. Sobre todo cuando se cruza con la General Leia Organa. Ella a veces es tan familiar que la avergüenza.

—Buenos días, Leda —le dice una mañana al pasar.

Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre, lo cual la sobresalta un poco.

—Buenos días, señora.

Leda se sujeta a la escalera con una sola mano y saluda todo lo formalmente que puede. Tiene la llave inglesa en la otra mano, así que no es tarea fácil. Leia Organa ríe afablemente.

—No, no, tranquila. Sigue con eso.

Ella obedece, sin dejar de preguntarse cómo es que la General de la Resistencia, la princesa Leia, sabe cómo se llama. Ella no es nadie.

Pero hay otro héroe que conoce su nombre. El Líder Negro, el mejor piloto de la galaxia.

Es su X-Wing el que está poniendo a punto esa mañana, por eso se esmera más que de costumbre: comprueba varias veces las conexiones, ajusta bien cada tuerca y, al terminar, se toma unos minutos para frotar con un trapo suave la superficie metálica, soñando despierta. Acaricia la nave con cariño y a veces le habla como si pudiera entenderla.

Así araña el tiempo, entreteniéndose mientras espera a que él llegue.

La primera señal es oír su voz, aún lejos, saludando a otros mecánicos y a compañeros pilotos. Luego escucha también el parloteo en binario de BB8 y empieza a sentir las habituales mariposas en el estómago. Oye sus pasos, acercándose poco a poco, y la sangre se le revuelve en las venas. Su corazón se acelera. Una absurda felicidad le cosquillea por dentro y cuando el piloto se detiene junto a la escalera, se siente triunfal.

Su único placer culpable, su secreto mejor guardado, son esos encuentros fingidamente casuales.

—Hola, Leda. —Leda es invisible, pero él sabe su nombre—. ¿Lo has…? Oh, no era necesario. ¿O sí lo era?

—Saludos, señor.

Él se acerca a la escalera y mira el caza con preocupación.

—Ayer lo revisé antes de marcharme y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Tenía algún problema?

—Estaba bien, solo he hecho unos ajustes.

—No deberías haberte molestado.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Pero tendrás otros que revisar y…

—Estaba bien, pero ahora está mejor —resuelve ella—. No pasa nada. Es mi trabajo.

Leda baja de la escalera y aprieta los labios con una sonrisa introvertida al ver la expresión del Líder Negro. Parece perplejo, pero sonríe de inmediato. Su sonrisa es cálida, es como recibir los rayos de sol sobre los hombros desnudos. La hace sentir viva.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Leda baja la cabeza. Le brillan los ojos, aunque no lo sabe, y su rostro resplandece, pero no se da cuenta. Ella no puede verse.

—Es mi trabajo —repite—. No hay nada que agradecer, señor.

—Aun así, te lo agradezco. —El droide emite un silboteo alegre, girando hacia ella en un movimiento que recuerda a una reverencia. Poe Dameron suelta una risa espontánea—. Y él también. Vamos, BB8. Hora de ponerse en marcha.

Leda se entretiene un poco más limpiándose las manos, que ya están limpias. Así puede escuchar los pasos del piloto en la escalerilla y su conversación ligera con el droide. Finalmente recoge la bolsa de herramientas y sigue su camino, reprimiendo un suspiro de secreta felicidad.

Hoy será un buen día. 

. . . 

A la mañana siguiente, ella está desmontando el tren de aterrizaje de Rojo Tres cuando él pasa por el hangar. Intenta salir de debajo del caza a tiempo para verle, pero cuando consigue asomar la cabeza, solo capta su imagen de espaldas, con los ondulados cabellos despeinados por el viento.

Desalentada, le sigue con la vista hasta que la familiar silueta desaparece en el interior del X-Wing.

El día es un poco más triste sin ver sus ojos amables más de cerca ni recibir su saludo, pero no importa. Ella sigue sonriendo a todo el que le dirige la palabra. Tal vez pueda hacer más feliz a alguien solo con eso.

 . . .

Una mañana, Leda sale antes de los barracones, cuando todos aún duermen. La noche anterior el Líder Negro salió con el equipo azul para explorar y cuando volvieron traían escarcha en las alas. A estas alturas, ya se habrá derretido, así que quiere asegurarse de que no se les ha condensado la humedad en las placas interiores. Es una comprobación fácil y rápida, pero es trabajo extra así que debe hacerlo pronto. Si no, no le dará tiempo. Además, no quiere que la vean. No le gustaría que pensaran que es una maniática.

Así que sale corriendo un par de horas antes del amanecer y se vuelca en el trabajo con fervor, primero en los cazas del Equipo Azul y por último en _Black One_. No le sorprende ver que ya le han vaciado el líquido. Poe Dameron es muy cuidadoso con sus equipos, además de buen piloto.

 «¿Habrá revisado el compartimento de BB8?», se pregunta. Seguramente sí, pero tiene que comprobarlo.

 Siempre hay que comprobarlo todo. No hay que dar nada por hecho.

El compartimento de BB8 es un agujero cilíndrico y estrecho. Para alcanzarlo, Leda se queda debajo del caza, se quita la gorra y deja las gafas colgando de su cuello. El tiempo es frío y húmedo pero la actividad física le ha acalorado, tiene las mejillas arreboladas y le sobra la chaqueta. Se la quita, dejando las herramientas en el suelo. Se pone los guantes y abre la compuerta de acceso para el droide, aupándose con los brazos en el saliente para meter la cabeza en el hueco y comprobar su estado.

Mientras revisa las oquedades y los circuitos, empieza a canturrear, con la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

 _—They say you have no name, they say you show no signs,_  
And who you are by day isn't the same in the night,  
But you'd only take a life, that was already over to save another…

Limpia con el trapo los huecos más ocultos y comprueba que quedaba algo de humedad. 

— _And you, and you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me…_

Se suelta del reborde en el que estaba apoyada y se deja caer hacia el suelo, apenas hay un palmo. Se inclina para coger el destornillador, bailoteando un poco. Sin darse cuenta, se ha emocionado cantando.

_—And youuuu, and youuuuu are the best thing that’s ever happened to meeee, and y…_

Al agacharse delante de la bolsa de herramientas, se detiene en seco. Hay una sombra que no debería estar ahí. Sobresaltada, se pone de pie y se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Oh. Vaya.

Eso no lo esperaba.

Se le atraganta la voz y se le cierra la garganta. El corazón le da un vuelco, parece que se le va a parar pero después empieza a latir aceleradamente. Es él. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué está ahí?

Poe tiene aún restos de sueño en los ojos y no se ha afeitado, está vestido con pantalones informales, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero y a juzgar por los desordenados rizos está claro que ha salido del barracón sin peinar. La está mirando, curioso pero amable. Le sonríe.

—Buenos días, Leda. ¿No es un poco temprano?

—¡Lo siento!

—No hace falta que te disculpes —ríe él—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Le pasa algo al _Black One?_

Leda está muy nerviosa. No esperaba que viniera, y hasta ahora, ninguno de sus encuentros había sido realmente casual. Ella siempre lo tenía todo calculado. Pero ahora no tiene ningún control sobre la situación y eso la asusta. ¿Se dará cuenta? ¡No puede darse cuenta! Bajo ningún concepto. Eso sería horrible.

—Anoche heló y pensé que… —Le cuesta hablar y todo suena a excusa, aunque sea verdad. ¿Por qué se comporta como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo? Se obliga a calmarse. Aunque no funcione, al menos podrá aparentarlo—. He revisado al Equipo Azul, tenían algo de agua, y también el compartimento de BB8.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Era mucha? 

—No, qué va, solo unos restos. No tendría por qué dar ningún problema, la verdad… pero siempre es mejor prevenir.

—Muchas gracias. Eres increíble.

Ella sonríe. ¿Ha dicho que es increíble? Sí, lo ha dicho.

—De nada.

La conversación ha terminado, es evidente, pero él no se va. Sube al avión y abre la compuerta de la carlinga. Rebusca ahí adentro y finalmente saca el casco negro y naranja.

—Aquí estás… sabía que se me había olvidado.

Ella está recogiendo a toda prisa. ¿Habrá notado él su nerviosismo? Poe baja del caza, con el casco bajo el brazo.

—Me lo dejé aquí anoche y tengo que limpiar el visor. No te imaginas la de suciedad que acumula. ¿De dónde crees que saldrán estas motas? —Poe se le acerca y le enseña la superficie anaranjada y cristalina, que está manchada de pequeñas huellas de humedad.

—No lo sé, señor. Quizá es por la condensación.

—Debe ser eso, porque dentro de la cabina no hay nada, no entra la lluvia ni... Es ridículo. Oye, ¿qué cantabas?

La pregunta la coge tan desprevenida como su aparición. El Líder Negro, el héroe de la Resistencia, hablándole de gafas sucias y preguntándole por canciones. Es como un sueño febril. Ella parpadea varias veces, descolocada.

—Ah… es… no es más que una vieja canción. No sé dónde la oí.

—Tu voz sonaba muy rara ahí dentro —dice él, riendo de nuevo—. ¿Puedes cantarla otra vez?

—¿Ahora? —«Oh, no. Oh, no». Los pulmones se le encogen y de pronto necesita respirar hondo. Se siente al borde de un ataque de pánico—. ¿Por qué?

—Parecía una canción bonita… oye… ¿estás bien?

El piloto la mira extrañado. No, no está bien. Se ha puesto pálida y quiere que se la trague la tierra. ¿Por qué no puede volver a ser invisible? Todo es más fácil cuando no existe para los demás, cuando solo es una chica con una gorra y gafas que arregla las cosas. Pero cantar… cantar esa canción…

—No… no creo que sea buena idea, señor.

—Tranquila, no quería ponerte en un compromiso —dice él restándole importancia—. Solo me ha gustado. Era una canción muy dulce, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Él la canturrea un poco. Para Leda, su voz es exactamente eso, dulce y fuerte a la vez. La voz de un hombre bueno.

Escucharle le perturba. Teme que las piernas empiecen a temblarle así que se acuclilla, fingiendo estar muy ocupada guardando herramientas. Siente un impulso irresistible por salir de allí. Cierra la bolsa a toda prisa y se la echa al hombro.

 —Tengo que irme. Adiós, señor —dice sin mirarle.

Ella huye, consciente de la mirada perpleja del piloto clavada en su espalda. Le parece oír que la llama en la distancia. Seguramente él no entiende nada. Pero ¿quién puede culparle? 

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando está más calmada y ha terminado de desayunar, se da cuenta de que ha olvidado la gorra y la chaqueta colgadas en un ala del _Black One_. Tarda otra media hora en decidir si es apropiado volver o no.

Cuando al fin lo hace, el caza ya no está y sus prendas se encuentran dobladas sobre un barril de combustible. Las acompaña una nota escrita con letra picuda y directa, inclinada hacia la derecha.

 _«Creo que te hice sentir incómoda. Lo siento. No debí pedirte que cantaras pero ¿podrías escribir la canción para mí? De veras me gustó mucho»_.

Leda se muerde el labio, mirando al cielo. Está confusa y las mariposas de su estómago parecen haberse vuelto locas.

. . .

Esa tarde, a la luz de una vieja lámpara, coge una de las escasas hojas de papel que le quedan y afila el carboncillo para redactar cuidadosamente la letra de la canción. Usa su mejor caligrafía y cuando termina, se queda dudando durante minutos si debería añadir algo más. Finalmente, dibuja una carita sonriente en el margen inferior y dobla el papel dos veces.

Cuando cae la noche, Leda sale al hangar y espera con impaciencia a que regresen los X-Wing. Entretanto, se arma de valor para ir al encuentro del Líder Negro.

Pero la llegada de los héroes es triste. Han sufrido un ataque y se han perdido tres vidas. Poe abandona el hangar deprisa, con el gesto preocupado y oscuro. Leda pierde todo su arrojo al ver su expresión abatida. Se esconde detrás de un muro, pegando la espalda a la pared, y le ve pasar de largo.

Mira el papel doblado en su mano y luego al piloto, que se pasa la mano por el pelo, cabizbajo.

Leda es invisible. Y no le importa. Pero a veces desearía poder dar más, poder ser más. A veces desearía poder arreglar más cosas. Las vidas. Los corazones. Pero esta vez, sabe que no bastará con una sonrisa y un buen trabajo.

. . .

—Buenos días, Leda.

—Buenos días, Janik.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No, va bien. Oye, hay que repasar los sistemas de propulsión de Rojo Seis. ¿Quieres ir empezando? 

—Claro.

Janik sonríe y ella le devuelve el gesto. Luego regresa a su tarea, las manos llenas de grasa, la cara tiznada y el pelo recogido bajo la gorra.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Leda escribió la canción y no ha vuelto a ver al Líder Negro. Le ha estado evitando. Él estará ocupado con cosas muy importantes, piensa. Es, después de todo, el mejor piloto de la Resistencia, condecorado y respetado por la General. Tiene vidas a su cargo. Grandes responsabilidades. Le parece infantil buscarle solo para entregarle un papel garabateado con una estúpida canción.

Tal vez él ni siquiera se acuerde. Tal vez a él ni siquiera le importe.

Leda se hace preguntas. Duda y se siente incómoda. Cuando alguien te mira y te gusta ser visto, empiezas a temer que ya no quieran mirarte más. Cuando alguien te habla y su voz te toca, de pronto te aterra la idea de que no deseen dirigirte la palabra de nuevo. Lo mejor para no sentirse rechazada es evitar el contacto, y ahora Leda tiene miedos nuevos, miedos que antes, cuando era del todo invisible, nunca la molestaron. Así que ha dejado de buscar los encuentros casuales.

Tampoco ha vuelto a trabajar en el _Black One_. Siempre se las ha arreglado para que le toque a otro.

Ella no imagina que pueda notarse la diferencia, pero esa tarde, cuando termina la jornada, comprende que no es así.

Está lavándose las manos en una de las fuentes del hangar cuando le ve venir de lejos. Lleva de nuevo la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta, nada de uniformes, y un par de mechones de pelo rebelde se ensortijan en su sien. Siente sus ojos sobre ella desde la distancia y las mariposas resucitan, más salvajes que nunca.

Retoma el control de sí misma y trata de no delatarse.

Solo espera no estar mirándole como una idiota. Solo espera que no se le note demasiado.

—Hola, Leda.

Le ha dado tiempo a prepararse, y aun así, tenerle cerca es como sucumbir a un verano frágil e intenso: la llena de calor y de nostalgia.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Él se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia el hangar, rehuyendo sus ojos. Hay un largo silencio que a Leda le encoge el corazón. Finalmente es ella quien lo rompe, vencida por la incertidumbre—. ¿Puedo… puedo hacer algo por usted?

Él frunce el ceño, dubitativo. Ella no le ha visto dudar nunca. Pero luego la mira, y sus ojos la golpean con tanta fuerza que quiere echarse a llorar. Está inquieto. Tal vez angustiado. Ojalá pudiera arreglar más cosas. Ojalá pudiera arreglarle a él cuando necesita estar un poco mejor, igual que hace con _Black One_.

Finalmente, Poe Dameron rompe el silencio.

—No sabía si debía hablar contigo o empeoraría las cosas. ¿Estoy empeorando las cosas?

El pulso de Leda se acelera. Saca las manos de debajo del grifo y se las seca apresuradamente en los pantalones.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—No sé si fui grosero contigo hace una semana, en el hangar…

—Usted nunca es grosero —suelta de inmediato, casi apasionadamente.

Él, algo sorprendido, retoma el hilo.

—Ah… me alegro —sonríe con inseguridad—. Pero entonces, ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿Algo que te haya ofendido, o…?

—No, claro que no. Nunca.

—¿Y por qué me estás evitando?

Leda traga saliva y el mundo se le cae a los pies. ¿Qué puede decirle? Parpadea rápidamente y aparta la vista. Se muerde el labio, buscando las palabras. Él, preocupado, se acerca un poco más.

—Si hay algo que… haya hecho que te sientas mal, puedes decírmelo. Lo solucionaremos. Pero no me gusta que me evites así. Y no solo me evitas a mí, ya no tocas el _Black One_ … y la verdad es que nadie lo cuida como tú. —«Se ha dado cuenta de que ya no trabajo en su avión. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de _todo_?»—. Pero eso es lo de menos. No es que me interese por el X-Wing, es que no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

Tiene que decir algo. Tiene que responder, así que lo hace lo mejor que puede.

—No estoy enfadada. Yo… Usted… usted tuvo un mal día. Hace una semana, las cosas no fueron bien ahí arriba —dice ella, cambiando el peso de pie. Se siente como una niña que no sabe deletrear—. Yo solo… pensé que no debía molestarle.

Él la mira, perplejo.

—¿Cómo ibas a molestar?

—Usted me pidió que escribiera la canción y no me parecía el mejor momento.

Durante unos segundos él la mira en silencio, sin comprender. Leda está nerviosa, tira de la correa de la bolsa de herramientas que lleva al hombro. Quiere marcharse, o que él diga algo, pero estar así la destroza. Sin darse cuenta, sigue hablando.

—Ya sé que soy rara. —«No digas eso. No digas nada. ¡No hables, Leda!». Pero no lo puede evitar. Su voz brota de sus labios sin que la pueda controlar—. Seguramente fue una tontería. Estaban pasando cosas más importantes y se me ocurrió que debía desaparecer para no... No sé. Para no ser un estorbo. Pero mañana volveré a trabajar en el _Black One_ , y ya no volveré a evitarle. Siento ser tan rara. Yo tampoco me entiendo a veces.

Él levanta la ceja. Luego la otra. Después se echa a reír, y lo hace con tantas ganas, de una forma tan franca, que la inseguridad de Leda queda barrida y de pronto se encuentra reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que estabas enfadada porque dije que tu voz sonaba rara dentro del caza. Tenías la cabeza dentro del eyector de BB8 y…

—Ya. —Ella también ríe, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y baja la cabeza—. Es que estaba concentrada.

—Era una situación tan simpática que no pensé en lo que decía. Y tú parecías tan relajada... Quizá me tomé demasiadas confianzas.

—No. Está bien. Es verdad que mi voz sonaba rara. Como si fuera un droide.

—Sí, eso es.

Ambos ríen. «Ahora también estoy relajada», piensa Leda. Guiada por el impulso, mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le entrega el papel al piloto.

—La escribí para usted, como me pidió.

La sonrisa de Poe Dameron no se ha extinguido. Es sincera y está llena de reconocimiento. Su mirada dulce es un abrazo. No es que sea algo especial, ella le ha observado mucho y sabe que él sonríe así a todo el mundo, que mira del mismo modo a todos, pero para Leda es un regalo.

Ojalá él no se dé cuenta nunca. Ojalá nunca sepa nada de las mariposas, de los hormigueos, del rubor que oculta bajándose la visera de la gorra.

—Algún día tienes que enseñarme a cantarla.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Algún día.

 

Pero a la mañana siguiente suenan las alarmas, advirtiendo de la presencia de nuevos TIE Fighters en el perímetro de seguridad, y todos los equipos tienen que ponerse en marcha para proteger la base de la Resistencia. El trabajo se vuelve frenético incluso para Leda, que solo es una más entre muchos… y ya no hay tiempo para canciones. No para el Líder Negro, que parte de inmediato, siempre decidido, siempre sin miedo, siempre optimista.

Leda, sin embargo, sigue cantando cuando trabaja, aunque ahora tenga que pasar el doble de tiempo en el hangar y moverse mucho más rápido. Sigue sonriendo a todo aquel que la saluda. Ahora más que nunca, trabaja, canturrea, sonríe y es meticulosa hasta el extremo de parecer obsesiva. Pero es todo lo que puede dar a la Resistencia: una sonrisa y un buen trabajo.

No le importa ser invisible.

Lo único que quiere, lo que siempre ha querido, es ser útil… y que él regrese cada noche sano y salvo. El resto son sueños que se pierden en las estrellas.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ≈^.^≈
> 
> Comentarios y Kudos son bienvenidos <3 <3 <3


End file.
